


Don't judge somebody by their wings!

by Chilly_chi_noodles (orphan_account)



Series: Don't judge somebody by their wings [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Elemental Magic, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Humor, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Murder, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Pets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Song Lyrics, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teenagers, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chilly_chi_noodles
Summary: Six elements... Six elements ruled the earth a very long time ago but one day they all disappeared.Only to reappear a 1000 years later when the king of dragons goes mad.Only they don't know about their special power or even their purpose, to be honest their still going through puberty when the person who was met to train them meets them.Watch as Roman, deceit (Dakota), Patton, Virgil, Logan, and Remy try to narrow their way through high school along with trying to prepare to defeat the king of dragons.Oh ho this is going to be fun.(By the way everyone either has wings, tails, or horns because this is suppose to be a rewrite of the first Don't judge somebody by their wings.)





	1. Day dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Isjfjsksnndkzn I have zero idea of their are any triggers in here other than sympathetic deceit.

_ flash back _

_Two little toddlers sat at a table drawing with the few crayons that their "dad" gave them when a tall lady scooped them up and kissed both of their cheeks._

_"Momwy! Nu kiws nu kwis!" Complained the toddler with an abundance of freckles on their face._

_"Very well then little friend, I won't kiss you~" the tall lady said giggling as the toddler with long bright red hair poked her face._

_"Moma tell us a stowy please!" The toddler with long bright red hair pleaded._

_"Hm let me think... I know how about the six elements?" The tall lady asked already walking over to the peach colored book shelf._

_"Yes!" Both of the toddlers exclaimed at the same time excitedly, the tall lady hummed an 'okay' and swiped up a large book with a bright yellow cover and then sat down on a four person couch with the two toddlers at her side and large book on her lap._

_"Once upon time when the world was very young there were six elements fire, water, rock, nature, shadow, and magic. Each had a region of their own and they ruled them well."_

_"Fire had Phoenix, the most loyal and friendly ruler to ever be known. She spent her time making sure her people were comfortable and safe from any danger, but if you ever tried to hurt anyone from her region be prepared to fight for you life."_

_"Mommy I thought Fire dragons were suppose to be mewn?" The toddler with long bright red hair said._

_"Well that's what everyone thinks they are but you can't always judge a book by its cover, I know all these stories to heart as well as the dragons. I've even met the dragons before and they act nothing like the story's usually portray them. Now let's get on with story's sweets," the tall lady said as she flipped to the next page._

_"Water had serpent, the most closed off Dragon to ever live. He spent his time reading and trying learn new information so he could protect his people better, he cut of his region from everyone but his two sisters and found ways to better the lives of his people." The two toddlers looked at the picture of the long snake like Dragon and started to giggle._

_"What's so funny?" The tall lady asked slightly confused and slightly amused._

_"Twat dwagon looks sorwa wike me." The toddler with an abundance of freckles giggled as they pointed at the picture of serpent._

_"Hm it kinda does little friend. Did you know that my wings and tail usually remind people of Griffin?" The toddlers shook their head curiously of what the next Dragon who look like. "Ehem, Rock had Griffin, the Softest sweetest Dragon around some people even compared him to candy. He and his people would invite travellers who were wandering around their region a place to stay."_

_"Nature had snake, a very trustworthy ruler despite what others say about her. She would often speak to her brother and sister to get ideas about how to get her region safe from fire and magic. If you ever even tried to mess with her people or family you'd be met with one of the most dangerous dragons alive."_

_"Shadow had nightshade, not much is known about her other than she is Snake's twin and Water's sister. As far as we know she's still alive lurking in the shadows." The two toddlers looked at each other and gulped._

_"And finally magic the most dangerous dragon of them all, they say he gave everyone wings to fly, tails to swim, and horns to scare. His region was the earth and he was often referred to as the king of dragons... Remember if you ever get on his bad side prepare for a world of hurt. Now I think it's time for bed time, am I right kiddo's?" The tall lady said to half asleep toddlers as she closed the giant yellow book, the toddlers tried to open their mouth protest but we're only met with yawns. The tall lady scooped them up in her arms and walked over to a room with a half yellow half red door. She carefully opened the door and walked over to the giant cradle in the corner and placed them into it, she walked outside the room and closed the door._

_"Please protect them Nightshade...They don't deserve what is coming to them" the tall lady prayed afraid for what might happen to her two little babies in the future._

_end of_ flashback

"Roro wake up! We're at school." A familiar voice said shaking Romans shoulder, Roman triedly oopened his eyes as his twin shook him harder.

"Dakota I had the strangest dream you and I were toddlers and mom was there-"

"Yes, very interesting now come on we gotta go!" Dakota says hurriedly dragging his sleep deprived twin off the bus.

 "I have zero idea why dad keeps sending us to different schools every year, why doesn't he just home school us?"

 "Because he hates us, now let's get to our class on time for once!" Roman wined as his twin started to drag him to his class but put up no fight.

this was going to be a long year.


	2. when two worlds meet- wait no sorry... when two worlds fucking crash into each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "who needs friends in high school? it's not like will ever stay in touch after anyway."  
> "You need friends in high school bro... You need friends in general you can't just cling to Niche, will, and me."  
> "I Don't Cling To You, Besides that I can't talk to other people I'll just mess it up..."   
> "Hey! that's my line!...look just try please I don't want you to be lonely..."  
> "Fine, I'll do it if you stop worrying."   
> "Thank you Logan! Now I gotta go byoooffffffff-" And with that Virgil and Roman meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's prov

 

"who needs friends in high school? it's not like we'll ever stay in touch after anyway." Logan as much as I love him needs a life outside of books... and that means trying to make new friends no matter how much we hate it.

"You need friends in high school bro... You need friends in general you can't just cling to Remy, will, and me." This conversation has happened more than 100 times today and every time I win it.

"I Don't Cling To You, Besides that I can't talk to other people I'll just mess it up..."...Did he just take my line?

"Hey! that's my line!...look just try please I don't want you to be lonely..." come on come on-

"Fine, I'll do it if you stop worrying." YES!

  
"Thank you Logan! Now I gotta go byoooffffffff-" And with that my quick get away failed, I slip and crash into another person and for five milliseconds the world stops.... and then I fail forward and onto the person I managed to smack into because the world hates me.

"ROMAN! omygoshareyouok?" I roll off of 'Roman' so whoever their friend is can check on em. They make a few sounds that sound like groans and ask for their glasses?

"I'm fine Dee, might wanna check on him tho. He crashed pretty hard into me...also can uh you get me my glasses?" lol nope goodbye theyarenottouchingme.

"uh bye!" noice great fabulous beautiful nO!

and with that I dash away from the terrifying scene and away from my little brother into the bathroom so I can think about my life choices and cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surry for the long wait and short chapter  
> fucking chapter wouldn't update before so yeet  
> I am having problems but i'll try to get out as soon as I can

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling mistakes or stuff like that please tell me.  
> As don't forget to kudo, comment, or something like that cause I'm lonely  
> Also ya I know phoenix, griffen, snake, and serpent aren't dragons, it's just their names kk


End file.
